Wiki Guidelines
Wiki Guidelines One major problem that we seem to face is that we don't treat everyone the same. But all of the moderators here agree that we that we try our best. We apologize if our standards are not the same as yours. Unfortunately, we cannot accommodate everyone's preferences; however, we will try to do our best. The following document shall be used as a guideline to prevent any misinterpretations that may arise. --- Swearing is allowed but by unsaid mutual agreement, it has become good manners to not use profanity. This does not automatically mean that we will look upon you with prejudice. This is he complete opposite of what we want to do. Again, swearing is not prohibited; however, most users chose to either swear in private chats or not swear at all. As stated before, not using profanity is just a polite gesture users do in respect of fellow users. This, however, does not allow one to constantly swear. It is possible to have a two-third's majority of those in the chat at the time to call a "strike" on a user for disrupting the peace. Three "strikes” will result in a week ban from chat.* Ten strikes are required for a month ban. (No consequences longer than a month have been made because we hope that we won’t need anything higher; however, we will make consequences longer than a month if the situation arises.) *If requested, the complainant can remain anonymous. Unless specifically asked, the moderators will use the complainant’s name. --- The following rule was brought around because moderators in the past have been biased in the past. Moderators will also be henceforth neutral in any argument. They will not be counted in voting for a strike on someone. They shall not look upon anyone with prejudice, no matter who they are. If you feel a mod is being prejudice against you or someone else, take a screenshot of your conversation with the accused and report it to another moderator. It will require a majority vote by the users to warrant keeping an eye on the accused and a majority vote to demote the moderator. As stated before, this rule was written to ensure that moderators treat other users equally. --- Duplicate accounts (dubbed “dupes”) also have been a problem. All of the moderators agree that there really is no justifiable reason to have them. If your account has been banned from the wiki, there usually a logical reason. You should not have to create a duplicate account to go around the rules. If the moderators find out that you have a duplicate account, the duplicate will be permanently banned from this wiki. To put it simply, no duplicate accounts are allowed on this wiki. --- When trying to prove that someone did not act accordingly to these guidelines, please present as much solid evidence as possible. We simply cannot go off of someone’s word. Please take screenshots. It will make our both our lives much easier. If you wish to remain anonymous and are worried that posting the screenshots will show that you’re trying to incriminate someone, the moderators will do everything in their power to keep you concealed. --- In order to make an amendment to the guidelines, one must have a three-fourth's majority of the currently active users (Admin staff are included in this). Please note that this is will not be a perfect document. There will undoubtedly be flaws when these rules are actually applied. --- The Administrative team ''ONLY CURRENT ADMINS AND CHAT MODERATORS MAY EDIT THIS ARTICLE. ''